Paper Planes
by RedSnoow
Summary: Who would have thought, meeting a little boy at the plane will changed Mikan's life forever?
1. Chapter 1: First Met

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, I wish I do though.

**Paper Planes**

**_by: RedSnoow_**

**.w.**

**Chapter 1: First Met**

**.w.**

Youichi's POV

Youichi nodded enthusiastically at what mommy said, Youichi don't like her because she keeps bringing man into the house when daddy's not home but she says Youichi ish going to see daddy soon if Youichi go on the plane.

"Youichi, if you go on this plane to Tokyo, you're going to see your daddy!" mommy told Youichi with a strange expression at her face. Youichi nodded and walks to the gate. When Youichi reached the gate, a woman whose standing at the gate crouch down and smiled at Youichi, "Hello there, where are your parents?" Youichi looked at her, "Youichi ish going to see daddy soon, here ish Youichi's ticket." The woman looked confused, as if she's thinking that Youichi ish weird or somethin but then she take Youichi's ticket and smiled at Youichi, "Hope you see your daddy soon."

Youichi walked passed the woman, holding to Youichi's Spongebob backpack and walk straight to the corridor that the woman told Youichi that it will take Youichi to the plane. "Youichi ish going to see daddy soon!" Youichi thought happily.

When Youichi ish inside the plane, there's already a lot of people there, Youichi saw an empty seat at the back of the plane, beside a lady with brown hair. She looked like she's reading a book and she seems to be really nice, so Youichi decided to walked to there and climbed to the empty seat.

Mikan's POV

I'm focusing at my new book, when I hear shuffling beside me. I turned my head and saw a little boy with jet black hair and a pair of beautiful crimson eyes. But he looked like he's only three or four, so why is he sitting beside me? Shouldn't he be sitting next to his parents? I was going to talk to him when-

_"The plane is going to board soon, passengers please fasten your seatbelt."_

I quickly fasten my seatbelt and saw the little boy is struggling with his so I decided to help him. "Here, let me help you." and helped him fasten his seatbelt. He nodded and show me a smile that completely melt my heart. "There you go, but why are you seating here alone? Where is your parents?"

I could feel the plane starts to move as the plane announced that we're now at the air and free to move around. I turned my attention back his now completely lighten face, "Mommy say if Youichi go on the plane to Tokyo, Youichi ish going to see daddy!" I'm feel disgusted, what kind of parents let their child travel alone? Let alone a young little child! But I smiled at his excitement when he talked about his father.

"I see, is your name Youichi? How old are you?" He looked surprise, "How do you know Youichi's name!? Are you a fairy? And Youichi ish three!" I laugh at the his cute action, "I'm not a fairy Youichi, my name is Mikan, I know your name when you told me where is your parents. And you're three? That's really cool!" He grinned at me, bouncing around his seat, "Yeah! When Youichi turned three, Youichi had an awesome buffday party! Daddy bought a really really big cake looked like Spongebob! And, and, uncle Tsubasa bought me a psp for my buffday!"

I smiled, Youichi is the cutest kid I've ever see, and he seems to really like his father as well. I listened to his stories about the swimming lesson he take with his father, his victory at the water gun fight he had with his uncle Tsubasa, and many more for the next two hours.

Suddenly, I hear a loud bang outside of the plane and the plane seems to start dropping. Youichi looked frightened so I lift him up and sat him at my lap.

"_Dear passengers, this is your captain speaking, one of our engine had broken, we will now have an emergency landing, everyone please stay calm and remained at your own seat."_

The other passengers starts screaming and crying. I looked at Youichi and he looked really scared, well, I am scared too, so I hug him tight and pray to God.

**.w.**

**End of Chaper 1**

**.w.**

I know its kinda short, but I kinda not sure how you guys would react so before continuing so please tell me how do you guys think! Thank you for reading! c:


	2. Chapter 2

Heya! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as you guys enjoy the first one :3 nyaaan~!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, I wish I do though.

**Paper Planes**

**_by: RedSnoow_**

**.w.**

**Chapter 2:**

**.w.**

Mikan's POV

Shit. Now what am I supposed to do? The plane just landed _not-so-smoothly_ at an uninhabited island where the crew are still trying to contact the headquarters but here I am, with little Youichi that's clinging to me for his dear life. Poor boy is frighten to dead.

Sigh. What am I supposed to do? I am pretty sure I can took care of myself, but a little boy? Not that I don't want to took care of him, I just don't know how. Sure, I talk and play with kids before, but I never actually took care of them! Do I bring him go potty or does he know how to? Do I need to bring him to shower with me? Do I-

_Poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke poke._

I looked down and saw Youichi poking me at my leg and realized I must have been rambling for a while now.

I crouch down and smiled at him, "Is something wrong, Youichi?"

He pouted his mouth, "When can Youichi see daddy, Mimi?"

I smiled at his just given nickname for me, "It'll be awhile before anyone can reach us, Youichi. Let's just wait okay?"

He looked disappointed but nodded his head.

I patted his head, "Youichi, I know you're sad that you can't see your daddy soon, but I promise, as soon as we reach Tokyo I'll help you find your daddy, okay? Now, don't look so sad! Don't you like spending time with me now?" I pouted my mouth, trying to lighten the mood.

His eyes widen, "NO! Youichi likes to play with Mimi! Mimi don't be sad! But Mimi, Youichi ish hungreh," as if proving his words, Youichi's stomach starts grumbling.

I laughed, he's just too cute! "Of course you are. I have some snacks in my bag, let me take it for you."

He clapped his hand and bounced up and down, "Yaaay~!" he said excitedly.

I walked over to my bag, and took out a bag of _Lays_, my favourite chips, and give it to Youichi, "Here you go."

He gave me an adorable smile, thanked me and starts digging up.

It was weird that I feel so at east with a little kid I just met, as if we are meant to meet.

Suddenly, the man with red hair, who I recognized as the pilot, shouted to us, "Dear passengers, We've just succeeded in contacting the headquarters, help will be here in less than two hours, We're really sorry for the discomfort."

I sighed in relieved and looks at Youichi, "Did you hear that, Youichi? You're going to meet your daddy soon."

-0-

Natsume's POV

Finally, meeting is done.

I loosen my tie and open the TV in my office. A news reporter is reporting about a plane crash at an uninhabited island,

"_The rescue team are still searching for the exact location of the plane, the headquarters assure that all the passengers will be rescued in less than two hours. After looking at the plane schedule, there's approximately 89 Japanese, 10 French, 4 Korean and 8 crew members which in total is 111 person. This plane from Okinawa straight to Tokyo i-"_

Not paying anymore attention to the TV, I whipped out my phone, dialing my so-called-wife, hearing Okinawa reminds me how much I missed my son.

I hate to leave him on a vacation at there with that awful bitch since she never even do the role of a mother, but this time she looks like she really wanted to spend time with his son so I let him, besides, she's his mother, she won't do anything to hurt her own flesh, right?

"_Hello? Natsume? Did you receive your gift already?" _Luna asked in a feign sweet voice.

I cocked my eyebrow, _"What gift? I didn't receive anything."_

There's silence for a few seconds before she stammered out, _"Y-you didn't receive a-anything?"_

Suspicious, I asked her, _"No. Am I suppose to receive something?"_

She stammered, fear in her voice, _"W-well, u-umm.."_

Feeling annoyed, I shouted at her, _"WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

"_W-well, because I have s-something important came up, I-I send Youichi on a plane to see you. T-the plane s-should have landed h-half an hour ago, t-there must be s-some delay, I-I'll call and che-"_

I cut her off, anger rush through all my body, _"What do you mean!? DID YOU JUST SEND A THREE YEARS OLD KID IN A PLANE BY HIMSELF!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"_

She whispered, _"I-I thought-" _

I cut her off, _"ENOUGH! I'm done with you! I'll ask Hotaru to send you our divorce paper by tonight!"_

I slammed my phone, feeling angry and scared. Angry because that bitch actually send my son on a plane on his own! Scare because fearing something would happen to Youichi.

I looked at the TV and realized.. The plane from Okinawa… Crash landed… Uninhabited island… YOUICHI! The plane my son took actually crash landed!

I rush out, slamming the door in process, Ruka, who probably was going to visit me for lunch looks at me, surprised and worried. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he do, I cut him off.

"I NEED TO SAVE MY SON."

**.w.**

**End of Chaper 2**

**.w.**

So, that's that! I hope you enjoyed it and remember to tell me what you think :3

Oh, Natsume and our beloved Mikan are going to meet at the next chapter!

Last but not least, thanks for reviewing/fav/following the story, I appreciated it! :3

Until we meet again at the next chapter, nyaaaan~!


	3. Chapter 3: Prince Not Charming

**Disclaimer:** I don't.

**Paper Planes**

**_by: RedSnoow_**

**.w.**

**Chapter 3: Prince Not Charming**

**.w.**

Natsume's POV

"Natsume? What happened?" Ruka asked me, as he followed me to my car. I jumped into the driver seat as he quickly slide into the front seat.

"THAT BITCH PUT MY SON ON A PLANE BY HIMSELF! HIS FREAKING PLANE CRASH LANDED! YOU HEAR ME!? CRASH LANDED!" I shouted as I started racing through the road, blowing my horn all the way to the airport.

"She did what? Calm down Natsume, I'm sure Youichi would be fine, you know he's a really tough kid," he assured me, even though I can hear worries in his voice.

"How can I freaking calm down when I didn't even know if my son is alive or not!?" I hissed at him, he doesn't have kids yet, he wouldn't understand a thing about my feeling now.

He sighed. "I'll call Hotaru now. I'm sure she knows what's happening with all her connection," as he pulled out his phone and dialed his wife.

"_Hello Hotaru? No, Natsume didn't created any problem, not this time… You see, Luna put Youichi into a plane to here all by himself and the plane crash landed, could you check what's happening at the plane now?...Yes….Yes...Ahh…Okay, thank you, Hotaru."_

Ruka smiled at me as I pull up at the front of the airport, "Natsume, the plane didn't really crash landed, it just has an emergency landing at a uninhabited island because one of the engine broke down, they already sent a rescue team and everyone is alive, they'll arrive her in about an hour."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, even though I'm still worried how Youichi would feel now, he's probably all alone and scared yet he must have put up a strong facade so none would know his feeling, just like me.

"Now, Natsume, before the other cars behind us start horning at us, let's find a parking space and wait for Youichi with our fingers crossed," Ruka told me with a small smile.

I sighed, there's nothing more I could do now but wait.

-0-

Mikan's POV

With Youichi in my arms, I walked to the helicopter that was sent to take us back Tokyo.

As I climbed into the helicopter, an old lady that was seating beside me smiled at me, "Your son is really cute."

I look at Youichi, confused. Do we look like mother and son? Even though I somehow hope that he is my son… I shook my head at that though, why would I think about that?

I turned to the old lady and gave her a small smile, "He's not mine, I just took care of him because I found him alone at the plane."

The old lady frowned, "What kind of parents would do such thing?"

I shrugged, I have no comment for that.

As the helicopter started gliding through the air, I sat back at my seat, as Youichi's face pressed at the window, ohh-ing and ahh-ing at the scenery.

We arrived at the airport about 45 minutes after. As I picked up Youichi and walked to the exit, I realized that there's a lot of camera's flashing and shouting. "What a way to return to Tokyo", I muttered to myself.

Youichi suddenly started to wiggled in my arms and started shouting, "DADDY!"

I put him onto the ground, as he started running towards his daddy.

I looked up and locked eyes with the most handsome man in the world, his crimson eyes piercing into my soul and his raven hair that makes me want to run my fingers with.

God, what is happening?

-0-

Youichi's POV

Youichi ran to Daddy, hugging his legs tightly. He smiled at Youichi and pulled Youichi into a hug. Daddy always give the best hug ever!

"God, Youichi, are you alright?" Daddy asked Youichi as he started to check Youichi's body.

"Youichi ish fine, daddy! Mimi took care of Youichi! She even give Youichi chips!" Youichi grinned, pointing towards Mimi.

Daddy then started to stared at Mimi while Mimi stared back at Daddy. Daddy stared at Mimi, Mimi stared at Daddy, Mimi, Daddy, Mimi, Daddy, Mimi, Daddy.

"Daddy? Mimi? Why are you staring at each other?" Youichi asked, confused, did Daddy stared at Mimi because she gave Youichi chips?

Youichi looked at Mimi and see her face started to get red and look at her feet, ish she sick? Daddy cleared his throat, is he sick too? Youichi ish confused!

Daddy put Youichi down as he started to walked to Mimi, holding out his hand at Mimi, "Thanks for taking care of my son, I appreciated it."

Mimi shook Daddy's hand, her face getting redder, ish she really sick? "No problem," Mimi replied with a small voice.

Daddy replied, "I'm really glad you took care of him. I couldn't imagine how he would feel by himself."

Mimi suddenly looked at Daddy with "the look" as Youichi and Uncle Tsubasa call it. Nana always used it when she found out Uncle Tsubasa gave Youichi chocolate at sleepy time. Uh-oh, is Daddy in trouble?

Mimi then says, "I must say, Mr. erm-" "Natsume, call me Natsume." "Mr. Natsume, I don't think it's a good idea to sent a three years old at a plane by himself, do you ever think of whatever could have happened? It's a really foolish thing you have done."

Daddy's face suddenly looked really angry, "I didn't even know he's coming here! My wife sent him without telling me! I was busy attending business, do you expect me to know everything!?"

Mimi replied, "Hey, don't shout at me! Just because you have a handsome face doesn't mean you can shout at me!"

Daddy smirked at Mimi, "You think I'm handsome?"

Mimi's face started getting red again as she didn't replied.

Youichi hear laughing and turn and see Uncle Ruka, Youichi tugged his pants and he crouched down, "Are they alright?"

Uncle Ruka laugh and pick Youichi up, "Oh believe me Youichi, they're really fine."

We turned and see Daddy teasing Mimi, as Mimi started shouting at Daddy, Youichi just hoped they will still let Youichi eats chips.

**.w.**

**End of Chaper 3**

**.w.**

I'm really, really, really sorry that I haven't update for so long! I've been warped up in school stuffs. I do hope you guys likes this chapter though. I'm really sorry if there's a lot of mistakes in it since I don't really have time to re-read it. Aaaaaaaand I'll try to update as regularly as I can. Until next time my beloved-nyaaan!


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I'm just playing dolls with them.

**Paper Planes**

**_by: RedSnoow_**

**.w.**

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

**.w.**

Mikan's POV

I slumped into the taxi seat and huffed.

After arguing with the ridiculously rude but handsomest man I have ever met, I finally stopped and walk to Youichi, telling him goodbye.

And since he looked about to cry and asked if he will ever see me again with those big huge crimson eyes, I finally gave him my number, promising to always answer his call and go out with him for ice cream.

I noticed the blonde guy that stood beside Youichi but just shrugged him off and walk to the taxi stand, without saying goodbye to anyone else but Youchi since I'm really, really tired.

_Natsume_, I thought. Why am I thinking a married man is beyond me. I decided to shake it off and look out of the window.

Tokyo has changed so much after three years. I wonder if my parents are home? Since I decided to surprise them and all.

The taxi stopped in front of a giant mansion with a huge letter Y M etched at the front of the giant gate. I paid the driver and walked to the front gate.

My uncle, Narumi, whose in the front garden gardening, saw me and ran to open the gate, welcoming me with his usual big warm _a tiny little bit _girly smile and hug.

"Mikan-chan! I didn't know that you're coming home! Look at you, so beautiful and matured! I'm so glad to see you," he gushed.

I blushed at his compliment but hug him back, "Its nice to see you too, and I came back to give my parents a surprise."

"Oh, of course! I'm sure Izumi and Yuka would be delighted to see you. Come on, come on!" he pushed me up to the mansion's driveway and to the front of the door.

He waited for me to open the door, bouncing up and down at his feet, but I decided to press the doorbell instead to add up the surprise effect.

_Ding Dong_.

"Please wait for a second!" I hear the voice of my mom singed.

The door swing opened, there stood my mom with her motherly smile, her eyes widen at the sight of me and her face almost split into two with her smiling that big.

"Mikan, you're back!" she squealed in delight, as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yes, mom. I'm home!" I hug her back, squeezing her tightly.

She chuckled and push me at an arm reach, examining me, "Oh, Mikan, look at you! You become a full bloom flower! I'm so happy! Let's go and surprise Izumi!"

She pulled me into the mansion, the familiar scent and decoration brings back the memories. She stopped in front of my father's office and knocked the door.

"Izumi~ I have a surprise for you~!" my mom sang, delight and love evidence in her voice, this is something that I love hate about my parents, they love each other very much that sometimes the PDA are too much for me to handle.

"Okay~!" my dad sang back to my mom, his voice still warm like I remembered.

The door opened and my dad immediately pulled me into a big hug when he saw me, "Mikan!"

"Hy, daddy!" I laughed.

"When did you came back? Why didn't you tell us? We could have go and fetch you!" said dad with a slight pout even though I could see there's no anger or disappointment in his eyes.

"Well, firstly, I wanted to give you guys a surprised and second, the plane kinda crash landed in the middle of the flight so I forgot," I laughed nervously as I scratched my head.

"THE PLANE WHAT!? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" my mom screamed.

"Mom, I'm alright, see?" I pulled myself out of dad's hug and twirled.

"I'm glad you're alright, baby girl. You nearly gave me a heart attack," my dad pulled me into his embrace again and my mom joined in.

Uncle Narumi whose been quiet all this time, suddenly clapped his hand together, "Now, now, let's prepare a big dinner for our Mikan-chan. Mikan, go to your room and have a shower first, you must be tired!"

Mom squealed in delight and pulled uncle Narumi to the kitchen with her, dad patted my head, "Go have a shower, I'm gonna finish the rest of the work before dinner. Welcome back, baby girl."

I smiled and walked to my old room, I opened the door and see that it doesn't even changed a bit. And the room obviously is being clean regularly since I can see fresh covers and curtains.

I walked in, shut the door and slumped into my bed, re-thinking what happened today.

First, I met a cute little boy named Youichi at the plane, then the plane crash landed. Next, I'm captivated with a married man which is Youichi's father. Seriously, what is wrong with me.

Sigh, I pushed myself up and walk into my old closet. Since my things will arrive tomorrow I figured I'll just wear some of my old clothes.

I pulled out a light blue sweater and a black checkered skirt that I think still fits me and walked into the bathroom.

After my shower, I walk to my bag and pulled out my makeup kit, applying little foundation and combed my long brown hair.

I walked to the stairs, and to the dining room where my parents and uncle Narumi are already showered and seated. I pulled out a chair beside uncle Narumi and sat down.

"Mikan, me and Narumi prepared your favorite food!" my mother said with a grin.

"I could see, and the smells are very tempting," I replied with a chuckled.

"Then what are you waiting? Come on, dig in!" Uncle Narumi with a clap of hand.

As I dig in the delicious food, I just realized how much I missed the home cooking, but I nearly choked at the lemon chicken when my mom asked,

"Mikan, did you have a boyfriend already?"

Uncle Narumi quickly handed me a glass of water as I gulped it all down.

"What? No!" I said as I recovered from the initial shock.

"Really, baby girl? You don't need to lie you know, everyone can see how beautiful you are, I'm sure there's a lot of suitors," dad teased.

"Yeah, there's a few guy but I don't really have any interest at them, daddy," I replied honestly.

"Aww, Mikan-chan! I can introduce you to some of my friend's kid! Just tell me, what's your type?" Uncle Narumi asked, excitement evidence in his voice.

I sighed, "No, Uncle Narumi, I don't want you to introduce me to anyone. I'll just wait until the time's right."

"That's fine, Mikan! You know fate will come when the time's right, like me and your dad!" My mom said as she gaze at my dad with love, while my dad lifted her left hand and kissed it.

"Fine, I just wanted the best for Mikan-chan though," Uncle Narumi said with a pout.

"Now, now, Mikan, not that I'm not happy that you're back, but why and how long you'll be back?" My dad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I already get over enough at… what happened three years ago, so I decided to came back. I think I'll stay here as long as you guys let me now," I smiled.

"Oh, Mikan, I'm so glad, we're going to protect you from now on, and you can stay as long as you want here!" Mom said as she jumped out of her seat and hug me.

I hugged her back, feeling a bit teary eyed, "Thanks, mom."

"Time for dessert!" Uncle Narumi said, and mom go back to her seat as the maid started to bring the chocolate lava cake, my favorite dessert.

I ate the dessert and chatted with my family about everything. None of us mention about what happened three years ago after that.

After dinner, I said goodnight to my parents and uncle Narumi then went to my room, changed my clothes and went to sleep.

That night, I dreamed of a certain raven haired guy with gorgeous crimson eyes and a crooked smirk.

**.w.**

**End of Chaper 4**

**.w.**

There goes chapter 4! First of all I wanted to thank you guys for supporting me and didn't leave me when I didn't update for such a loooooong time. Secondly, I wanted to apologize for such a late update, my finals are going to start next Monday and the teachers been giving out homeworks and projects like crazy, so I didn't really have time for fanfiction. Sigh, this sucks. But I promise, when my finals ended and holiday started, I'm going to try and update as regularly and as much as I can. Now, I shall go back and study while you guys enjoy this story as much as I hope you guys will, goodbye my sweet darlings-nyaan!


End file.
